


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: What's Up?

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [62]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "What's Up?" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: What's Up?

Twenty-five years and my life is still

PHONETIC  
 _VE-SHEI ti-GYEK-pa NU-haag-ne_

Trying to get up that great big hill of hope

PHONETIC  
 _li-the-NAAI-nu THE-ZUH-me AAG-daa_

For a destination

PHONETIC  
 _gyi ne-na nu-NAAI-ne_

And I realized quickly when I knew I should

PHONETIC  
 _saa ne-maa-KE-RI E-tu-ka nu-NAA ku-SU_

That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man

PHONETIC  
 _aa-naai nu-NOM-RU-SE nyi-gya I-NAAG-naa LI-mon_

For whatever that means

PHONETIC  
 _UN-naa-za NE-nu_

And so I cry sometimes

PHONETIC  
 _AA-bu-ra TWAAI-SU-ri_

When I'm lying in bed

PHONETIC  
 _u-te-li-ge-me-ri_

Just to get it all out

PHONETIC  
 _gya ung-me-me SHE-bein-_

What's in my head

PHONETIC  
 _vu-he THEI-gyu_

And I am feeling a little peculiar

PHONETIC  
 _E-KE-SU-me sa-SAAK-ti mi-MIS-sa_

And so I wake in the morning

PHONETIC  
 _saa aa-MIN-ga nu-WAAI-ri_

And I step outside

PHONETIC  
 _me-THE the-DAA-ru_

And I take a deep breath and I get real high

PHONETIC  
 _saa aa-dro-ra KI-maa saa e-SHU-she-ka_

And I scream at the top of my lungs

PHONETIC  
 _saa aa-NAAI-lon-ga PAA-gyaar-GYE-ME_

What's going on?

PHONETIC  
 _AA-WAAI-SA NAAZ?_

And I say, hey hey hey hey

PHONETIC  
 _saa-NAA-lu E-E-E-ES-se, E-ES-se_

I said hey, what's going on?

PHONETIC  
 _ME-no-NES, AA-WAAI-SA NAAZ?_

ooh, ooh ooh

And I try, oh my god do I try

PHONETIC  
 _e-meg-na, THAA IR-zu, e-meg-na_

I try all the time, in this institution

PHONETIC  
 _vu E-zu-HAAK-ta NI-gya ig-baa-RAA-ri_

And I pray, oh my god do I pray

PHONETIC  
 _SEL-LEI-sa, THAA IR-zu, SEL-LEI-sa_

I pray every single day

PHONETIC  
 _sel-LEI-sa NE-NE-me_

For a revolution

PHONETIC  
 _GYI GYAA-vu NI-ri_

And so I cry sometimes

PHONETIC  
 _AA-bu-ra TWAAI-SU-ri_

When I'm lying in bed

PHONETIC  
 _u-te-li-ge-me-ri_

Just to get it all out

PHONETIC  
 _gya ung-me-me SHE-bein-_

What's in my head

PHONETIC  
 _vu-he THEI-gyu_

And I am feeling a little peculiar

PHONETIC  
 _E-KE-SU-me sa-SAAK-ti mi-MIS-sa_

And so I wake in the morning

PHONETIC  
 _saa aa-MIN-ga nu-WAAI-ri_

And I step outside

PHONETIC  
 _me-THE the-DAA-ru_

And I take a deep breath and I get real high

PHONETIC  
 _saa aa-dro-ra KI-maa saa e-SHU-she-ka_

And I scream at the top of my lungs

PHONETIC  
 _saa aa-NAAI-lon-ga PAA-gyaar-GYE-ME_

What's going on?

PHONETIC  
 _AA-WAAI-SA NAAZ?_

And I say, hey hey hey hey

PHONETIC  
 _saa-NAA-lu E-E-E-ES-se, E-ES-se_

I said hey, what's going on?

PHONETIC  
 _ME-no-NES, AA-WAAI-SA NAAZ?_

Twenty-five years and my life is still

PHONETIC  
 _VE-SHEI ti-GYEK-pa NU-haag-ne_

Trying to get up that great big hill of hope

PHONETIC  
 _li-the-NAAI-nu THE-ZUH-me AAG-daa_

For a destination

PHONETIC  
 _gyi ne-na nu-NAAI-ne_


End file.
